


Still a lover.

by JupiterRose (TitanShifter94)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overcoming Obstacles, Physical Disability, Re-affirming love, Rimming, Scars, Self-Doubt, Sex, Spinal Injury, True Love, Unconditional Love, life altering injury, mentions of past Miscarriage, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanShifter94/pseuds/JupiterRose
Summary: Eren and Levi met and fell in love when they were young men with big dreams and a promising future. However, all of their plans come crashing down around them when Levi is in an accident which causes a life-altering injury. Unable to accept the limitations and humiliation of his new life, Levi retreats into himself, pushing Eren away in the process. However, Eren is not ready to give up on Levi, and finds a way of showing him that love can be expressed in all kinds of ways, and that Levi's situation does not mean a life lost, only a life changed.





	Still a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my very first time posting a one-shot, and this has honestly only happened as I am sick and unable to gather the strength to work on plot heavy stories at the moment such as DMTP or IWF. They will be updated soon if you follow either, however it will have to be once I am fully recovered!
> 
> I do really hope you enjoy this story in the meantime! A lot of effort and research went into this, and all I can hope is that I did the plot justice. Please let me know what you think! Any comments or kudos are appreciated as with any other of my stories.
> 
> Please enjoy!

A husband with a disability is still a husband.

That’s what Eren had told himself on the day the doctor first broke the news that the love of his life would never walk again. It’s what Eren would insist upon every time one of his friends looked at him with annoyance or pity when he would have to cut an evening short to ensure his beloved was bathed, comfortable and ready for bed. It’s what he would silently beg Levi to understand whenever the man would physically flinch or recoil at his touch, grimacing at the feel of his own husband’s fingers tracing that once flawless pale skin, now marred with harsh white scars and the reminder of what’s been lost.

++

Eren and Levi have been married for a total of 3 years, however their relationship started just a little under 7 years ago. 

They had met originally when Eren moved into Levi’s building at age 19, his parents had rented out the luxury apartment for him as it was within walking distance from the university he was attending and they had somehow theorised that their son would be more likely to focus and be successful in his endeavours in an upscale home rather than in a cramped dorm room with a bunch of deadbeat dumbasses. Not that he had complained at the time, in fact if he remembers correctly, he’d been rather elated and smug about the decision. 

While having his very own apartment had actually turned out to be a beneficial decision in the end, as he managed to obtain his teaching degree with honours, Eren was still a student at the time. And college life meant only one thing – parties. Being one of the only students with his own place, especially one as nice as his, had meant that it was pretty much expected that he’d play host and honestly, he would take any opportunity to rub Jean Kirstein’s stupid horse face in his beautiful, brand spanking new home. Thinking back, it probably would have just been easier for them both to whip their dicks out and measure them right there. Or rub them together, maybe that would have stopped them beating each other half to death bi-weekly. 

It had been while one of his famous parties was in full swing that Levi banged on his front door – literally to the point that the thing rattled on its hinges – until Eren answered it, swaying almost uncontrollably as the older, much shorter man gave the boy a piece of his mind. Eren doesn’t remember an awful lot about that first interaction, he knows there had been an awful lot of swearing and a threat of the police being called was made. He’d like to say that he handled Levi well, but it would be a total lie as Eren pretty much instantly burst into drunken tears and according to Levi himself, almost toppled completely over and crushed his 5ft 3 future husband. 

From then on, Eren was on Levi’s radar – or shit list as most people would describe it – and the older man would make every excuse to appear at Eren’s door and bitch at him for every little thing he believed to be inconsiderate or just plain shitty of the college student. It got to the point that Levi was spending so much of his free time on Eren’s doorstep that Eren had considered just inviting him inside so that he could at least make a fresh pot of coffee while the man ranted at him. It took a long time, well into their relationship, before Levi finally admitted that had been his way of getting to know Eren and integrate a way into his life. Not the most mature way for a then 28-year-old to go about things, but it had worked in the end so it’s not like Eren can really whine about it now.

As weeks and months passed from their first encounter, Eren quickly began to become irritated at constantly being put down by his neighbour on top of the butt tonne of stress he was under at school, so he decided to retaliate by becoming the complete shithead Levi accused him of being. Whenever Levi complained about his music, he turned it up even louder. When Levi blew up at him for throwing out pieces of bread for birds to eat as it caused them to crap all over his clean windows, he chucked an entire loaf of bread out of his own - he paid for that one later. When Levi had mocked his wardrobe by telling him he was stupid to wear a T-shirt in the middle of winter, Eren left his apartment the next day wearing a vest top and his favourite pair of shorts, making sure to bend over in the hall and wink in Levi’s direction before heading out. He did, unfortunately, have to spend the rest of the day receiving strange looks while freezing his ass off, but it had been worth it to see the blush that crept up on Levi’s pale cheeks.

Eventually something had to give, and their constant bickering and unspoken battle turned into flirty banter and light teasing, which led to the very day Eren actually invited Levi inside for a cup of coffee, which in turn led to Eren then inviting Levi into his bed for a…night cap. 

The first time they had sex was basically a battle for dominance in itself, one that Levi easily won in terms of position, but Eren was the one who really came out as top dog when it came down to getting what he wanted. Eren only had to say jump, and Levi was all too eager to find out how high and then hit him for assuming he’s not tall enough to handle him. 

Their love-making sessions started out with a fiery passion, neither of them able to fully extinguish the flames of their desire as Levi would aggressively pin the younger male to the wall or eagerly bend him over the nearest surface and claim him over and over again until they were both drooling, panting, fucked out messes on the floor. 

As their relationship progressed over time and they became official boyfriends, they were still just as hungry for each other, but managed to keep a handle on themselves long enough to at least entertain for an evening. It had become to all too common in the past for their friends to leave early after the pair would continuously eye-fuck each other across the room or begin grinding against one another during a heated make-out session. It got to the stage where guests, including their best friends, had just stopped coming over all together.

At the time when Levi popped the question - telling Eren that he was an insufferable brat, but one that he no longer wanted to live without – they had already began living together in Levi’s bought apartment. It made more sense in the long run as Eren had practically moved all of his stuff in anyway and there was no point in his parents paying rent for a property that was rarely used. The closer proximity meant that they were no longer as desperate to have each other right there and then. However, that’s not to say that they were no longer spontaneous in their sex life, as plenty of times Eren would find himself kneeling on the hardwood floor, sucking the very life out of Levi’s dick as his fiancé made dinner, or Levi would slip into Eren’s morning shower, lifting his younger lover with ease and ramming him up against the cold, hard tiles.

By the time they were married, Levi had become the vice president of his company and Eren was working in an elementary school teaching 2nd graders as he’d always wanted. Life was busy and entirely blissful, the pair becoming so content and wrapped so far into their married life that they started to plan for the safeguarding of their future. Eren had them registered with an adoption agency after months of discussion and preparation for the gruelling process, Levi sold off his Porsche in favour of something a little more family friendly and the pair of them pooled a decent chunk of their savings together to put a deposit on their dream house. 

They moved into the house once all of their necessary renovations had been carried out, the whole place now decorated and fitted exactly as they instructed, with only one room left untouched – A baby’s bedroom. Being an elementary school teacher, it was only natural that Eren was amazing with kids, understanding them in a way that most other adults wouldn’t be able to even if they trained for decades. It was understandable that Eren would eventually want to have a child of his own.

Levi, on the other hand, had never been fond of other people’s kids, finding them messy and unnecessarily loud. However, living with Eren, visiting him at the school and even being invited along to career days to speak for the kids had him understanding the appeal more and more each day. Eren was always so vibrant and full of life when he talked about what the kids got up to when he got home from work, and Levi would find himself actually becoming interested in hearing his husband’s tales, not that he would admit that out loud. The little rugrats themselves tended to seem incredibly excited to see him whenever he visited, he learned from them that Eren would tell them stories about him “all the time”, much to his amusement. 

The conversation came up eventually and they decided together that they were finally ready to take their first steps towards parenthood. It was a long and arduous process to get themselves on the list of acceptable candidates for adoption, the fact that they were a same-sex couple no doubt working against them in some instances, however any inspection would only show investigators what everyone already knew. That Levi and Eren were just like any other couple, they were very much in love and had so much adoration to give to a child, as well as two very respectable jobs with income from Levi’s job enough to cover any expenses their expanding family would bring if Eren were to quit working in order to become a full time dad, not that he’d planned to do so anyway.

The adoption process had them busier than they’d ever felt in their lives, and as a result their sex life had to take a back seat for the time being. Sex was no longer a regular occurrence, but they still held each other constantly, on the nights when all they had the time to do was fall asleep together on the couch while watching re-runs of tv shows they’d seen a hundred times before, when they lazily washed each other in their massive bathtub in lieu of having showers or waiting even longer for the other to finish up before going to bed, when they celebrated and cried tears of joy after finding out a young pregnant woman had picked them to adopt her child…and then a couple of months later when they were sat down and told that she had unfortunately miscarried their baby. They cried then too, this time not with tears of joy.

It had been the most difficult time of their lives, but instead of despairing over what could have been, they picked themselves back up and faced the world as they always had. Together. They began making love again soon after that, taking the time to re-acquaint themselves with each other’s bodies, re-introducing themselves to those little spots on their partner that would cause them to cry out or wriggle in pleasure, coaxing their climaxes from each other with soft touches, sweet words of encouragement, wrapped in a blanket of intimacy only known to those with the pure, unadulterated love they felt for each other. Giving the other the comfort they needed so badly right now but wouldn’t dare to ask for.

They may no longer have been going at it like rabbits as they did when they were younger, but in all honestly, Eren had never felt more sexually satisfied in his life. Their love had changed from a scorching hot desire where the end goal was a quick release into a candle that was constantly burning an everlasting wax, casting a gentle glow across everything it touched. The need for each other was shown in their actions, as they loved in ways that neither of them would have ever considered in past years or with previous lovers. While the end result was always them burying themselves in each other, one way or another, the time they now spent exploring each other further and further had them gasping for breath almost every night. Eren found that while his nipples weren’t as sensitive as Levi’s, his cheeks would turn scarlet whenever Levi would kiss his feet and suck his toes in the bath, and while Levi enjoyed having control in the bedroom, he loved it even more when Eren would tie him down and lick his whole body from top to bottom, his eyes turning feral and growls ripping from his throat when Eren nuzzled into his exposed armpits.

After a while of silently grieving and re-affirming their desire for each other, Eren and Levi decided it was time to finish decorating their future baby’s bedroom and wait for that call that would tell them they have once again been chosen as prospective parents. It should have been a happy time, and it was a happy time really, until the morning that Eren found Levi asleep in the baby’s bedroom. Levi had been having trouble sleeping as of late and got into the habit of adding a little more each night to the gorgeous mural on the wall of the ocean. Eren had giggled at the sight of his husband, sleeping soundly while cuddled up next to a stuffed bear, paintbrush behind his ear and covered in specks of blue here and there. It had disappointed him to have to wake Levi up to get ready for work. It was a Saturday, so luckily Eren didn’t have to work, no such luck for a vice-president, unfortunately.

When Levi had showered and dressed, he came back downstairs and gave Eren a little kiss before leaving the house and getting into the car. And this is the part that Eren can never stop thinking about.

There had been a small spot of blue paint still lingering on the side of Levi’s face, on his right side and just under his ear. Eren had been about to tell him it was there, and his husband would have marched straight back up the stairs to scrub it clean, because heaven forbid Levi Ackerman ever leave the house with so much as a hair out of place, but he’d been feeling mischievous that morning, and instead of informing Levi of the spot that wasn’t supposed to be there, he let him leave with it still there, still clear as day on his skin.

The morbidly funny thing is, however, that if Eren had decided to tell Levi about the blue paint on his face, Levi would have left the house 5, maybe 10 minutes later if he was being thorough and wanted to also change his shirt, giving Eren another little kiss on the lips before leaving, adding a further 20 or 30 seconds on before he would finally walk out the front door and into the car. It’s a tiny frame of time in the grand scheme of things, miniscule really, but if that time had been taken, if that particular path had been taken by Eren that morning, then Levi would have just missed the car that had been speeding and ran a red light. Levi probably would have stopped and tried to assist whoever was involved, calling the police, an ambulance, the fire department, anyone who could help in the wake of such an awful accident.

And most importantly, Levi would still be able to walk.

++

An incomplete, low level, spinal cord injury is what they’d called it at the hospital. They had used all these big, fancy words and terms made to confuse and bewilder spouses and relatives instead of telling them what they dreaded hearing, instead of saying the actual word. The only word that actually matters at the end of it all.

Paralysed.

Levi had been driving just under the speed limit as he always did on the same road he took to work every day, when an 18-year-old kid with a new licence had slammed into the driver’s side of the car. The kid had been speeding at least 20 miles an hour more than the limit on that road, and the severity of the impact had caused Levi’s lower spine to be damaged irreparably. The window had also smashed in the process, some of the glass shards embedding themselves into Levi’s hands which remained gripping the steering wheel the entire time in shock. The cuts from the glass would scar and heal, but the nerve damage they left behind that would cause his hands to shake and struggle to grip would remain, most likely permanently. One of the larger shards that had come away from the window had gotten too close, had marred Levi’s gorgeous face and taken away the use of his right eye, leaving behind a horrendous gash all down the side of his face.

However, the spinal injury had been “incomplete” meaning that while Levi will never be able to regain control of his lower body, he can still feel some touch and sensation below his injury, meaning that while he can’t walk, he still has control of his bladder and bowels, for the time being at least, there’s no telling what a few years can do to a paraplegic’s body.

A paraplegic. That’s how the world would see Eren’s husband now. They wouldn’t see the successful, snarky, sarcastic, sexy man he really is. They wouldn’t see the man who playfully threatens his spouse with a bucket of water each day, they wouldn’t see him on his hands and knees as he scrubs their floor all the while bitching about the price of cleaning products going up every week, they wouldn’t see him lift his dumbbells or Eren over his shoulder despite his deceivingly short 5 ft 3 stature, they wouldn’t see a sinfully sensual lover that could make a person blush with one sway of his hips, they wouldn’t see the man he fell in love with. 

They would see a wheelchair, they would see a life confined to one place, they would see someone who needs constant assistance to dress himself, feed himself, wash himself, relieve himself…and they would look at Eren and feel sorry for him, being stuck looking after the paralysed man. They would see hospital visits, a daily struggle to find a disabled parking bay, the crippling depression and self-doubt that caused the slump of the paralysed man’s shoulders every day. They would see his injury, his inabilities instead of his abilities, his helplessness, his humiliation, his resignation. They would see all that, and they wouldn’t think they are looking at a couple very much in love, they see an able body and a disabled body only.

That’s not something Eren can understand, he’s always considered himself the luckiest man in the world, being able to call himself Levi’s husband. Even now, even though that is the way his life is set to be, limited and restricting as it may become…Eren can’t help but feel nothing but thankful knowing his love is still alive, which is more than what can be said for the kid driving the other car.

The kid’s car had flipped after hitting Levi and crashed straight into a wall, killing him just about instantly. The family of the boy had written to Levi to apologise for what had happened, invited him to his funeral and offered him a settlement fee for his injuries, which he had declined. He didn’t want their money, it wouldn’t fix his spine, it wouldn’t make up for the fact that he would never walk again or that their son would soon be six feet in the ground. Eren had to read the card out to Levi, as his husband had been unable to open it or hold it himself with his shaking fingers, which only served to irritate and humiliate Levi more than he was already. 

Levi didn’t go to the funeral, he wasn’t ready to venture out in the chair as of yet, and Eren knew that even if Levi didn’t say it out loud, the other part of the reason was that Levi wasn’t quite ready to forgive the boy for taking away his life, his future, his independence…not yet. But Eren did find out that Levi asked his best friend Erwin to send a large arrangement of flowers to the funeral in his absence. He also got him to write a letter to the family for him as well, Eren still doesn’t know the contents of that particular letter, but he doesn’t need to know. He refused to take any more privacy away from Levi.

++

When they got back home from the hospital, the biggest issue had been the stairs. Eren and Levi’s bedroom had been located on the first floor, meaning that without an elevation system it would be impossible to get Levi up the stairs without at least two people to carry him. Despite the injury, Levi’s body was still pure muscle – muscle that may soon wither away – and the dead weight on his lower half would only serve to make things too difficult for Eren to handle on his own. Hange, a doctor and Levi’s other best friend, had decided to take the first few weeks off to help both Eren and Levi transition into their new life, however even with her help the task of getting Levi up and down stairs would be far too risky and challenging.

It was decided then that they would put a bed in Levi’s office, which was located on the ground floor, until they could come up with something more permanent. Eren had offered to move down there with him, but Levi insisted he wanted some space just for now, so he didn’t argue the point, despite the sinking feeling his chest. Hange would sleep on the couch downstairs so that she could hear Levi if he called for assistance, and Eren would stay in their bedroom upstairs. Although, unbeknownst to everybody else, Eren more often than not lay wide awake or crept back downstairs every couple of hours to check on Levi.

With Hange’s encouragement and help, most tasks such as learning how to dress and wash Levi were easy, as the actions themselves were not completely foreign to the pair. The main things Eren had to watch out for was putting Levi in uncomfortable positions or manoeuvring Levi in ways that could cause injury that the man wouldn’t immediately realise or feel. Levi could deal with these interactions to an extent, even if he was reluctant to be seen that way by his friend, and he hated Eren touching his scarred skin. Levi was now littered with scars and bruises that were still healing, and the thought of Eren even seeing his naked skin while in such a state made him nauseous, and it was painfully obvious to everybody in the room. He flinched and wriggled uncomfortably any time Eren would attempt to clean them, insisting that he would rather Hange do it instead. Eren would allow her to take over and give Levi the space he wanted, but it would break his heart a little more each time.

Hange, to begin with, would help Levi deal with his more…intimate needs. Going to the bathroom, in Eren’s mind, was a basic human need and right, and the fact that the love of his life and most private person he knows was being made to put himself in the hands of someone else to help deal with something so personal just seems wrong in so many ways. What hurt more, however, was hearing Levi say that he wished he’d been fitted with a bag instead. That way the humiliation would be fleeting and less traumatising than having his friend or Husband wiping his ass for him at 35. Eren could see where he was coming from, but the whole point of him being able to go like an able bodied person is that the hospital felt that over time, Levi may regain the strength and ability in his hands to help manoeuvre himself in and out of the bathroom. And while it’s a promising thought, Eren truly doesn’t mind helping him in the meantime, he loves Levi both body and soul, no matter the situation. He’d do anything to make Levi comfortable, ass wiping included.

When the weeks are up and Hange has to go back to work, Levi and Eren are able and ready to fall into a proper routine. Erwin called and told Levi they were looking to renovate his office to meet his personal needs, so he could continue to work just like normal. It wouldn’t be for a little while, but both Levi and Eren had been incredibly touched and grateful at the gesture. And knowing Levi was eager to go back to work and would have a regular schedule meant that Eren could go back to the school without feeling guilty about leaving his husband with an on-call nurse. It’s bad enough for Levi when Eren has to take care of his needs but having a complete stranger would just be a level that Levi would struggle to deal with, and truthfully, Eren would too. Luckily Eren still has compassionate leave left, and he can always use his vacation time to extend it if necessary, they could make this work. Eren believed it.

When Levi does eventually go back to work in the upcoming months and Eren is able to return to his job, they become almost like passing ships in the night, or as much as they can with the amount Levi is forced to rely on Eren. From the moment Eren picks Levi up from work in their specially altered car, Levi says nothing, maybe a few words here and there when Eren asks him about his day. Eren soon stops asking altogether, seeing the irritation plastered on Levi’s face at having to make the effort to answer, so they sit in silence instead.

Eren makes dinner in the evenings and Levi retreats to his office for a few hours to do whatever he needs to. Thankfully, the rooms and the halls were made spacious enough back when they moved in so that Levi’s motorised chair can move around freely enough, so he doesn’t need to rely on Eren to wheel him around, as that would only serve to make Levi even more bitchy, and Eren was pretty sure he was at about the end of his tether in that sense. 

Feeding, funnily enough, is one of the only things that Levi doesn’t really complain about in his daily life. His hands still shake from the nerve damage and his grip isn’t perfect yet, so Eren takes it upon himself to cut up his food into manageable portions and feed it to him by forkful or with his hands where necessary. Eren strangely looks forward to breakfast in the morning and dinner in the evening, as they are the only times when Levi truly looks relaxed, and he feels like they are just a normal married couple again. 

They talk about mundane things really, Levi chatting away about some idiot who forgot to leave his ramp out again or who left a file up too high for him to reach, he even jokes on occasions that those times would still have been a problem if he were able bodied, as even then he would have been too short to reach. Eren laughs at his jokes with mirth, because he loves seeing Levi acting playful and carefree, he misses it so much that he craves it, laps it up and boxes it away for later. Eren caresses his face and wipes his lips whenever Levi is left with little bits of food on him, the man’s face brightening red, his eye darkening and body shivering whenever Eren touches him, but unlike the other times when the flinch is because of discomfort, this is undoubtedly a good reaction. Eren finds himself from then on trying actively get Levi a little dirty during dinner just so he has an excuse to touch him. Levi notices of course, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Eren, who acts innocent and continues on as normal.

Bedtime, unfortunately, is one of the more difficult parts of the day. They have managed to have a special chair fitted on the bannister, so that Levi can be transported up and downstairs, so they have begun sharing a bedroom once again. By the time the humiliation of helping to lift Levi in and out of his wheelchair, undressing him, washing him, assisting him with using the toilet and re-dressing him for bed has passed, Levi has retreated into himself and his good mood from dinner is a thing of the past. Eren feels the sinking disappointment each time, as every night he wishes Levi will be okay with him touching and caring for him and realise that Eren truly doesn’t mind. More than that, he wants to do these things for Levi. But without fail, Levi sinks further into his chair and when Eren places him flat on his back on his side of the bed, and then climbs in next to him, stroking his arm lovingly, Levi turns his head away and falls asleep without another word.

It’s an intimate feeling, helping someone get through their daily routine, slotting yourself into the tasks they would normally perform alone, that they wouldn’t even have thought twice about doing if they were able bodied. But there is a massive difference between things feeling intimate and being truly intimate with each other. It shouldn’t come to a surprise that when Levi’s accident happened, their sex life became non-existent. 

Sex had been a question that naturally came up when the doctor had been going over Levi’s condition and how it would affect their future together. As Levi’s injury is incomplete, and he actually has some feeling in his lower body, the doctor had explained that sexual activity isn’t actually impossible, far from it really. In a male able body, it is possible for a person to achieve two types of erection, psychogenic and reflex. Reflex comes about due to direct stimulation of the penis, and in the months since Levi’s accident, Eren has felt Levi becoming hard on many occasions during washing, dressing or even just when Eren is pulling the duvet over him at night. It must be incredibly frustrating for the man, and Eren has wanted to touch, and tell Levi that it’s okay to feel, but he’d never do that to the man without his permission, and Levi has made it perfectly clear that he doesn’t wish to be touched. 

A psychogenic erection is when a person thinks of something sexually arousing or is stimulated by sights and sounds, resulting in them becoming ready for sex and release. In males with incomplete spinal cord injuries, it’s more likely for them to be able to get a psychogenic erection than those with complete injuries, and in those with the ability, only around 30% are actually able to achieve a natural orgasm. Due to the lack of sexual contact between Eren and Levi, it had originally been impossible to tell how negatively affected Levi had been in this department until one day, Eren had woken Levi up to get him ready, and saw the wet, sticky patch all over Levi’s sleep pants, and the redness all over those beautiful pale cheeks. The evidence of Levi’s wet dream had been conclusive, and it took everything Eren had not to pop his own boner or use his tongue as he washed his husband in the bath that morning. 

The lack of sexual relations and the amount of unwarranted erections not only had Levi frustrated out of his mind, but it had Eren climbing the walls also. And on many weekends while Levi had been out at work, Eren would find himself with his hand in his pants or naked in his bed, yanking aggressively at his cock and fingering his own asshole around moans of Levi’s name. His fantasies and visions were filled with naughty memories of the times Levi would fill him up so beautifully, while whispering dirty words in his ear as he brought Eren more physical pleasure than the younger man could handle to the point he was in tears by the time his climax finally took over.

But Eren didn’t just visualise this past, able bodied Levi, although it would have made complete sense if he had. No, instead, Eren also thought about what it would be like to sink to his knees, crawl across the floor and suck his husband off or climb on top of him, right in his chair and ride him cross-eyed. The relief he feels after every time he gets off is short-lived as often he is wracked by guilt, thinking of Levi in such a way when the man is clearly so unhappy in himself just feels wrong to him, and his tears of pleasure just like that turn into tears of sadness and grief, over what had been and what could have been.

Their therapist tells Eren that what he’s feeling is completely normal, and that it is entirely natural for him to fantasise about the man he loves. In actuality, she tells him that the very fact he’s still willing to masturbate and pleasure himself to the thought of Levi in his current state shows that their marriage is healthy and that they can overcome the restrictions Levi is feeling in time. His unwillingness to touch or be touched stems from self-doubt and warped body image, and all he needs is the love of his life to show him he’s wanted.

It’s a thought that Eren can’t quite get out of his head, could it be true that all Levi needs to become himself again is to be shown that he is loved physically, mentally and whole-heartedly? He’d let himself mull it over for a little while until one night once Eren had managed to help Levi get settled into bed. He climbed in and began stroking Levi’s arm as normal when his husband had said the words.

“Eren, I love you. And you should know…that I wouldn’t mind if you were to sleep with other people. I would never stop you from getting what you need from somebody else…but just, come back to me okay? I know I’m being selfish, because I can’t let you go, but please don’t think I’d ever hate you if you wanted something more.”

Eren couldn’t find the words in time before Levi fell asleep, his throat tightening and unshed tears pooling in his eyes, how could Levi even begin to think that Eren would ever want anyone else? That he could even…

He made his decision then, he’d make Levi see how much he’s still loved and desired. He’d do whatever it took to make the man see that he was the only person in the world for Eren, no one else could ever compare, he’d much rather remain celibate for the rest of his life than stray from his lover, his best friend and man he’d literally die for.

He would make Levi feel like a man again. 

++

Eren can’t help but feel a little silly as he sits on the edge of his and Levi’s shared bed. It’s a Saturday evening and he spent the whole day shopping before picking up the packages he’d ordered up from the Post Office at the local shopping mall, blushing the entire time as if the staff could tell what was inside just by looking at the brown, unopened box.

He made a pit stop before leaving the mall, ducking into the sex shop that only the over-confident cocky assholes were ever seen shopping at, not quite Eren’s scene at all. He couldn’t help but feel a little dirty as he perused the lingerie section, as if someone would call him out for being some kind of pervert. He did clock a young woman looking over at him apprehensively as she looked something out for herself, so instead of making her feel any more uncomfortable and to do it before he lost his nerve, he lifted the lingerie set he saw on the rack and took it up to the counter to pay. 

The strawberry blonde cashier at the counter wore a cheery smile as she scanned the underwear.

“This set is so beautiful on; my boyfriend loves it! Is this for your wife or girlfriend?” She asked politely, smiling as she wraps it up in tissue and places it gently in the little black shopping bag.

Eren laughed nervously then and said shyly, “No, actually it’s for me.” and she looked at him a little confused for a second before he lamely added, “I hope my husband likes it.”

She smiled widely at him then and said conspiratorially, “Well I’m certain he’ll think it looks gorgeous on you.” before giving him a wink, “We also have an offer on finger vibrators and cock rings if you’re interested? 50% off, and seeing as it’s quiet and a special night, I’ll even offer you my staff discount.”

Eren was about to politely decline and thank “Petra” as her name tag stated, but before he could bring himself to say no, he was struck by an idea that would hopefully make tonight far more interesting, “Okay, I’ll take one of the cock rings please. Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it.” He said, before taking his newly wrapped up purchases and giving Petra a thankful grin as he left.

Now as he sits on bed, dressed in the lacy black bra, the matching thong with the little pink bow on them and the thigh high sheer stockings, he can’t help but feel nervous as he waits for his husband to come home. He had called Erwin a couple of days ago to ask if it would be okay for him to drop Levi off instead of him coming to get him like he usually did, and Levi’s friend had been all too happy to agree. He’d also instructed that Levi is to be taken up the stairs and left just outside the bedroom, and Erwin had chuckled good-naturedly before asking if he should bring them condoms also. Eren had simply laughed him off, even before Levi had been injured, Erwin was constantly making jokes about their insatiable need for each other. That had been then, but it was nice to hear at least Erwin hadn’t changed.

While he waits, Eren opens up the brown box he’d picked up earlier and takes the large object out before unwrapping the plastic and sitting it on the floor. Eren over the last few days had been doing extensive research on love-making after a life altering injury, and came to find that there were many articles explaining how people with problems like Levi could overcome their confidence issue and the best practices on how to have a satisfying sex life despite the new challenges they face, there are even a tonne of chat rooms were paralysed men and their partners would come to talk and get/give advice on how life goes on. Sex had of course been a hot topic in these chat rooms, and Eren found that a lot of people were recommending investing in what is known as a “sex wedge” for intimate play, and that it was considered highly successful in breathing new life into the bedroom. Excited by the prospect, Eren had went and ordered one.

He inspects the wedge with careful hands, it’s purple and has a lifted section that looks like it could be used for a number of positions and activities. He visualises Levi laying on it on his back, with the wedge section allowing him to lay at an angle quite comfortably and so his hips would rest in the just the right way without them causing him cramps later, and his neck sitting in a way it wouldn’t get sore too easily. It’s light enough that it can be used on the bed, but sturdy enough to hold the pair of them if necessary. 

He’s still running his hands over the soft fabric of the wedge when he hears the front door open downstairs, and the sounds of Levi and Erwin chatting away about something reaches his ears. He hurriedly puts the wedge to the side of the bed, so Levi won’t be able to see it as he enters the room, kicks away the excess packaging and perches back on the edge of the bed. He originally thought about posing seductively but ultimately didn’t want to look like even more of an idiot if Levi is to reject him tonight. It’s a real possibility and Eren will have to deal with the consequences if things don’t go his way.

All too soon, Eren hears them just outside the bedroom door and then there’s thumping as Erwin heads back downstairs and the front door opens before closing again. It takes a little while before he hears Levi trying to open the bedroom door with his shaky hands, and he’d been just about to get up and help him out when it finally swings open and Levi wheels himself inside.

His eye is widened in surprise and his mouth is hanging slightly open at the sight of his younger husband propped on the bed in lacy, black, women’s underwear and stockings, his tan skin all on show for Levi’s viewing pleasure. Eren swallows visibly, mouth suddenly dry under Levi’s gaze as he struggles to find his words, he takes a deep breath.

“Welcome back, Levi. How was your day sweetheart?” Eren greets gently, and Levi blinks owlishly in response.

“Eren…what are you doing? What’s all this?” Levi asks, his gaze roaming over Eren’s partially exposed body shamelessly.

“This? This is for you baby. What else would it be for?” Eren asks innocently, playing with one of the straps of the bra as Levi lets his tongue dart out to wet his now dry lips. The older man is running his twitching hands up and down his legs, as if trying to restrain himself from reaching out and touching Eren’s soft, caramel skin all laid out like a treat for him. It’s really been too long.

“No…no, I mean, why are you doing this?” 

“What? Am I not allowed to get all dressed up for my husband?” Eren asks with a smirk he hopes appears sexy and not as nervous as he’s really feeling. When Levi doesn’t say anything to this, Eren slinks down to the floor and crawls over to Levi, staring at him with alluring, emerald eyes the entire time, before reaching him and placing his palms flat over Levi’s hands where they rest on his thighs. 

“Or am I not doing a good enough job? Am I not sexy anymore?” Eren asks with a childish pout.

“Don’t be a shit, you’re beautiful. You know you’re beautiful.” Levi says, looking at Eren with such a sad look that the younger man just wants to reach up and caress Levi’s face, run his fingers over that nasty scar and sink them into his mouth. Make him forget every little hang up he’s ever felt and show him how wanted he truly is.

“I think you’re beautiful too Levi.” Eren says lovingly.

“Shitty brat.” Levi says through a nervous huff of an almost laugh, “Don’t say shit you don’t mean Eren, we promised we would never lie to each other, remember? On our wedding day.” 

Eren nods, “Of course I remember. I remember every single one of my vows, Levi. I remember vowing to be with you for better or worse…” Eren says and kisses Levi’s left hand, “…in sickness and in health…” he kisses Levi’s right hand, “…that I would love and cherish you…” he leans up until he’s eye level with Levi, “…for as long as we both shall live.”

Levi’s breath hitches as his steely one-eyed gaze locks with the jade green orbs and he says nothing until his shoulders sag in defeat, “Eren…I’m not the man you married anymore. I’m a cripple, just a shell, a ghost of who I used to be…I’m not even a real man anymore…look at me, I’m hideous, I’m a joke. I’m nothing.” 

“Don’t you dare, Levi!” Eren snaps, “Don’t you ever, EVER, say anything like that about yourself again!”

Levi drops his gaze and Eren places his palms on Levi’s cheeks. Levi attempts to tear his head away and face the other direction, but Eren holds him steady, placing his forehead against Levi’s so he’s forced to look directly at him.

“Look at me Levi.” Eren begs, “Please look at me, sweetheart. For me, baby?” 

Levi hesitates, but he takes a deep breath and raises his good eye to look at Eren’s face once again.

“Levi Ackerman, you are without a doubt the most amazing, gorgeous, stunning, sexy, wonderful man I’ve ever known, and I thank my lucky stars every single fucking day that I met you, that I fell in love with you and that I married you. I look at you Levi, every second, every minute, every hour and I’m so grateful to the universe that I get to call you mine.” Eren says, and kisses Levi full on the lips, and it’s only when he hears Levi’s whimper that he pulls back, thinking he’s somehow hurt his husband. But when he looks at Levi again, he sees that his eye has begun to become red is filled with unshed tears he’s desperately trying to hold back.

“Eren, you deserve so much more than this. You’re so vibrant and full of life, and I’m just holding you back. I’m stuck in this chair…but you don’t have to be stuck here with me. You’re so young baby, you deserve someone who can love you in all the proper ways, someone you can have children with and build a real future with. I’m…not capable of those things, no matter how much I want to be, I’m just not anymore.” Levi says, bowing his head in resignation.

“Don’t say that Levi, you are! You are capable, you are so much more capable than you even realise! We can still do all of those things you just said! We can have children together, we can build a future together and we can love each other. We can Levi, I know we can…don’t give up on me now sweetheart.”

“Eren, what if we had a baby and I was unable to even hold them because my hands are too unstable? What if they wanted me to teach them to skate or play football or even just play tag? I can’t do any of those things. And what about when you start to get older and become too weak to help me out of my chair or injured yourself and I couldn’t physically help? What about when you want me to be rough and fuck you until you forget your own name? I can’t even thrust or pull on your hair tightly enough for you to enjoy yourself. I want you to have everything you want, you deserve to have everything.”

“Levi, sweetheart, you’ve given me everything. With you, I have this beautiful life I could only have ever dreamed of having. I don’t need to have children to be fulfilled, but Levi, we could have them just as easily and you shouldn’t have to worry about not being able to hold them or play with them, they’ll love you for who you are, and they’ll be just as thankful to have you in their life no matter what you can or can’t do. And who’s to say you couldn’t do those things? You’ve never been one to take things lying down, when you decided you didn’t want my help showering anymore, you found a way to do it all by yourself with minimal help. You got strong enough to get yourself in and out of the bath, you trained your grip hard enough so that you could work the taps and hold the soap. It took time, but you did it. And in terms of us making love, I would never be disappointed if there was something you couldn’t do. But baby, you’re too focused on things you can’t do, when there are so many things we can do!”

Levi looks uncertain as he takes in what Eren is telling him, “How can you be so sure? How do you know that this isn’t as good as it gets for us? What if things can’t get any better and you’re stuck living like this? Can you honestly sit here and tell me that you would be happy with that?”

“Yes.” Eren insists without a moment’s hesitation, “I know I would be happy regardless of what kind of life I have, because it would have you in it. But I also know that there is so much for us, so much we can do and be together. I’ve been reading up on it, you see. Researching. It’s been rather enlightening, really. That’s why I wanted to do this for you today, will you let me show you?”

Levi seems to ponder this for a little, seemingly unsure on whether to stop Eren in his tracks or to let him take the lead and show him the way, it’s with a hint of a gulp that Levi makes his decision, “Okay…show me.”

Eren smiles then, lifting Levi’s chin and kissing him lightly on the lips before he nuzzles Levi’s nose and stands up, towering above Levi at his full height. It’s with minimal self-consciousness that Eren begins caressing his large hands across his own body, running the tips of his fingers across his bare shoulders, over his chest and down his own stomach until he reaches the V of his hips. He plucks at the elastic of the black underwear and snaps it against his skin teasingly, throwing a wink in Levi’s direction before turning around to show off the best of his assets.

Eren knows Levi has always had a thing for his ass, and hearing Levi’s muffled groan from behind him only serves to re-affirm that. Levi stares hungrily at his husband, who is now swaying his sinful hips from side to side, the thin black strip of his thong disappearing between two plump, tan globes that are just begging to be bitten and spanked. When Levi had been able-bodied, he would spend hours worshipping that ass, he loved seeing it go red under his hands and feeling it smack against his pelvis as he pounded into Eren’s tight hole.

Levi has to grip the sides of his chair as hard as he can to stop himself reaching for his crotch or to feel Eren’s warm skin under his own hands, he so wants to just reach out and swat one of those firm cheeks to feel it jiggle and turn a lovely shade of pink. He’s just about to give in and touch when Eren surprises him once again by bending over at the waist, reaching behind to pull the flimsy fabric to the side and showing Levi his stretched hole, a jewelled plug embedded firmly inside. Eren moves his arms so that his hands are placed on their bed in front of him, so that Levi can enjoy the sight for as long as he wants.

That’s the last straw for Levi, and without waiting a second more, he wheels himself so that Eren’s spread cheeks are almost pressed right against his face. Eren whines loudly when Levi places gentle, trembling hands on his hips and buries his face into Eren’s slick, plug-filled hole and begins to lick around the plastic jewel. The younger almost collapses and howls in pleasure when Levi starts sucking the puckered skin, so he brings up one of his stocking clad feet to rest on the arm of Levi’s motorised chair to steady himself, with Levi moving his hand from Eren’s hip to grasp the underside of his thigh instead.

Levi is groaning softly under his breath as he licks and sucks around the plug until he’s had enough of the restriction and gently eases it from Eren’s stretched out opening. It takes a couple of attempts but Eren doesn’t intervene, simply waiting patiently for Levi to manage the task on his own and whimpering at the gradual loss of being filled so deeply. Once it’s gone, Levi really begins feasting on his husband, and it takes all of Eren’s strength to keep himself upright and not collapse to his knees at the feel of the older man’s tongue buried inside him. He’s wanted this for so long, he’d missed it so much, being this close to Levi and having his husband worship him from the inside out.

“Lay back on the bed sweetheart, I wanna try it that way and it’ll feel better for you.” Levi says almost breathlessly, kissing the back of Eren’s calf and Eren nods before crawling up on to the bed. He rolls over so he’s laying on his back and manoeuvres himself right to the edge so that Levi can reach him as easily as possible. Levi wheels himself as close to the bed as he can and bends over so that his lips are back on Eren’s twitching hole and begins eating him out with more vigour than he’d thought himself capable.

Eren is practically thrashing on the bed, his hips are high off the mattress and his legs are slung over Levi’s shoulders so he can rest the soles of his feet on both arms of Levi’s chair. His cock is hard and begging him for attention, but he restrains himself by grasping the sheets of the bed underneath him. He’s rather glad of the ring he’d purchased from Petra earlier that day that’s now wrapped snugly around his shaft, as he’s sure he’d have lost it as soon as Levi’s soft yet dry lips had touched his skin for the first time in almost a year. He wants Levi to feel like a man again, and that means giving his husband what’s rightfully his, his orgasm wouldn’t come without Levi’s say so tonight.

Levi removes his tongue from Eren’s body on several occasions and lifts his head for air, his hair is sticking to his face with sweat and his eye is glazed over in such unconcealed lust that it takes Eren’s breath away.

“God, you taste amazing baby, you’re so sweet.” Levi says, humming appreciatively as he caresses Eren’s skin with shaking, trembling fingers and wrists. 

“You...you getting uncomfortable sweetie? Wanna move on to something else?” Eren manages to croak out, voice sounding harsh after all the moaning he’s been doing with his husband’s head buried between his legs.

“Oh no darling, I’m just getting started.” Levi insists, “I haven’t had a taste of your gorgeous little hole in such a long time, baby. This ass is mine…it’s been mine since the day I put a ring on that finger, and I fully intend to reclaim it and remind you just exactly who you belong to.”

Eren nods rapidly at Levi’s words and almost sobs when he brings his tongue back down to his ass, “Yes! That’s it baby, fuck me with that amazing tongue…I’m yours Levi, I’m all yours!”

Levi growls and loses himself in the scent and feel of Eren’s thighs wrapped so tightly against the temples of his head, continuing to lick, suck and bite every little inch of skin his mouth can reach. Eren is so deep in the sensations of Levi rimming him harder and better than he’s ever done in his life, that he loses all track of time until he feels Levi’s gentle fingers slipping into the bottom of his underwear and rubbing lightly at his heavy balls. The action has Eren shooting up from his position on the bed, and he helps Levi sit up straight before removing his legs from the man’s shoulders and getting on all fours on the mattress, facing Levi directly.

It only occurs to Eren then that Levi is fully dressed and without wasting another second, he begins unbuttoning Levi’s crumpled dress shirt, slipping it gently off Levi’s pale shoulders and exposing his beautiful skin for Eren’s viewing pleasure. Levi’s muscles are still impressive and entirely prominent, as he had been encouraged by his doctor to regularly work out in order to maintain strength in his upper body, and Levi being Levi had taken it even further than he was expected to. Eren can see the slight discomfort in Levi’s eyes now that his scars are back on show, but before the older man can overthink too much, Eren leans over and begins kissing each and every one of them, taking extra care to ensure his lips are loving and reassuring so that Levi can be left without even a hint of lingering self-doubt. Eren wants Levi, scars, warts and all.

As he trails his kisses lower and lower down Levi’s abdomen, he stops only to unzip Levi’s black slacks, slowly and sensually in order to give Levi the time he needs to back out if he really wants to. He doesn’t, and Eren sees that his chest is moving rapidly, and the man is licking his lips in anticipation. Not wanting to leave his husband waiting any longer, he reaches into Levi’s underwear and pulls out his hard, thick cock, gulping loudly and his mouth watering at the sight of it.

The bulbous head is pink, almost purple in colour, and the veins on the sides are straining for attention. It twitches when Eren wraps a hand around it and Levi lets out a breath of air he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Eren moves his hand up and down gently, letting Levi get used to the feeling of being touched in such an intimate place in a sexual way again, he’s touched Levi’s cock many times since his injury, but only ever for washing or dressing purposes, it’s incredibly different now knowing that it’s his again, and he’s allowed to do what he wants in order to bring pleasure to the man he loves.

When Eren wraps his lips around the tip and slowly takes Levi to the back of his throat so suddenly that Levi has to grip something to keep himself grounded, and the closest thing is Eren’s long, brown locks tied up at the back of his head. Eren feels Levi grab onto his hair, and it’s more of an awareness than anything else, Levi doesn’t attempt to push his head down nor is his grip hard enough for Eren to really feel any discomfort. Levi isn’t able to thrust his hips, but the need is still there so it’s incredibly frustrating in itself when Eren takes him almost to the hilt but just not far enough to be buried as deep as he wants. Eren bobs his head up and down continuously, sucking hard and humming around Levi’s rigid length before pulling off and nipping teasingly at the underside or leaving little kitten licks on the head. 

Eren locks eyes with Levi the entire time he takes the man’s cock down his throat, and Levi swears he could come on the spot just at the sight of those sparkling little orbs of pure green. Eren sucks him hard, dirty and fast, and it’s so arousing that Levi growls and snarls at the feeling, determined to just push Eren down with his wrists and use that sinful mouth as a fuck hole, but he restrains himself knowing that it wouldn’t feel good for Eren and that he could end up hurting his husband in the process. Levi feels like if he had been able-bodied, he would have come already by now, but the doctors had explained that while he’s able to do it, achieving orgasm may actually take longer and more stimulation may be needed than he’s used to. 

“Do you want me to continue doing this?” Eren asks suddenly, lifting his mouth away from Levi’s hard length, “Or do you wanna try something a little different? I bought something off the internet that I think will be enjoyable for the both of us if you’re interested?”

Levi is intrigued by the suggestion and unable to curb his curiosity, he nods his head and Eren grins before pulling back and leaning over the side of the bed to lift the relatively large, purple contraption from the floor and then resting it on the bed in front of himself. At Levi’s questioning look, he giggles.

“It’s a sex wedge.” He explains, “It’s supposed to be very helpful in getting us into a range of positions and can be used for all kinds of play. I thought if I could help you lay on it, I could maybe get on top and we could…” 

“You wanna ride me?” Levi asks, voice barely a whisper and his eye filled with eager anticipation.

“If you’re comfortable with that, that is.” Eren says with a nod, “If not, we could always just use our mouths on each other? It’s angled at either end so it’ll help hold your hips up, but your neck will also be cushioned at the same time.”  
Levi ponders his options for a few seconds before confirming his choice with Eren.

“Let’s see if we can do it your way first, it’s been a long, long time since I’ve felt you around me…I’ve missed it…” Levi admits, misty eyed and lustful. Eren whines at that and immediately begins setting up the wedge on top of the bed. They get Levi situated and settled on the wedge much quicker and with less hassle than they’d thought they would, maybe arousal and excitement is the key to getting things done the right way? Once Levi is comfortable, his hips angled up and his back resting gently against the lift at the top of the wedge, Eren looms over him and leaves a kiss on his lips.

“Are you ready baby? We can stop if ever you feel uncomfortable or want to change things up.” Eren insists, carding his fingers through the long black hairs on Levi’s head. 

“I’m ready. I’m sorry I’ve made you wait for so long, but I’ll do my best to make it up to you. I want this to make it all worth it.”

“You’re already worth it.” Eren says, smiling and kissing Levi once again before leaning up and stepping on to the floor to stand up straight. 

Eren pulls his panties off and throws them aside, watching Levi the entire time and seeing the man’s eyes widen in surprise when he notices the silver ring wrapped tightly around Eren’s straining cock.

“Tonight baby,” Eren begins, lifting his spare bottle of lube up from the nightstand and squirting some on to his fingers, “My orgasm is all yours. I don’t get to come without your say so, so while you may not be able to get me off with your hands in the way you’d like, no matter what happens, the only person making me come tonight is you.” 

Eren leans over the bed with ease and spreads the transparent liquid over Levi’s still hard cock after he’s heated it lightly with his fingers. Levi moans at the sensation and Eren wastes no more time climbing back up on to the bed and straddling Levi’s once strong muscular hips. Levi’s legs aren’t withered or pooled with the amount of exercise they get from the stretches Hange taught Eren to perform for Levi, but they certainly aren’t as defined or built as they’d once been, not that Eren minds one bit, he’d love Levi even if he had no legs at all.

With a little effort, Eren reaches behind himself and grasps Levi’s cock, angling it so that the head is just touching the rim of his well-stretched asshole. 

“You ready baby?” Eren asks again just to be sure, and when Levi nods rapidly, Eren sinks down and lets Levi fill him up to the hilt. They both moan loudly at the feeling of being joined in such a way after so long, and Eren can feel Levi’s whole body involuntarily trembling underneath him. Eren wants to lean over and comfort him, whisper sweet things in his ear telling him how wonderful he feels inside him when he realises that there are tears pouring down his own face. It’s partially because of the pain, it’s been such a long time since he’s had anything bigger than his own fingers or a small plug inside his body, but it’s also because of the sheer relief he’s currently feeling. There’d been a time there when he thought he’d lost the man he married completely, and he’d never get to experience even a sliver of what they’d shared together for so many years prior. The idea had been heart-breaking, but he was willing to resign himself to his fate if it meant he got to keep Levi.

“Oh…my…god.” Eren gasps as he lifts himself up and down, impaling himself on his husband’s thick cock, loving every little stretch and burn he feels on the way, “This is…absolutely…incredible…”

“Fuck Eren, you’re so good…so warm…so tight…I can’t believe I denied myself this…made you wait…m’sorry.” Levi bites between strokes of Eren’s hole wrapped so tightly around him, fucking himself and using Levi’s body completely for his own pleasure. It turns Levi on to know he can still please his younger lover so.

“Shh, don’t worry about that – oh fuck!” Eren yells out as the head of Levi’s cock brushes against his sensitive prostate, “Levi, you’re so big…you fill me up so perfectly…I can’t live without this baby, can’t live without you. Aww fuck, come on Levi…that’s it…fuck me so good…I wanna come for you so bad!”

“Not yet.” Levi says behind a moan, “You don’t get to come until I say so remember? It’s gonna be so good, Eren, gonna give it to you so hard and then, only then, will I let you come all over me.” Levi insists, placing his hands firmly on Eren’s hips as his husband rides him.

“Please Levi, I want it, I want you to let me come! I-oh god…I’ll go crazy if I can’t have it! You make me crazy baby, I love you so much...you’re so beautiful…so fucking beautiful…I love you Levi, I love…oh shit!” 

Eren begins snapping his hips harshly and moves up and down faster and faster until both he and Levi are almost screaming in bliss.

“You’re not…fuck, you’re not gonna get to come until I come inside you, Eren…” Levi says, “I said I was gonna give it to you and I meant it, I’m gonna have you ride me until that sweet ass manages to squeeze all the spunk out of me…then I’m gonna watch as it drips out of that gorgeous, tight little hole. Then, I’ll make you come until you are seeing stars baby, I promise you.”

“Yes! Yes Levi! Please! Come inside me baby, I’ll do whatever the fuck you want, just fill me up with your come…get me dirty with it…fuck me…make me yours Levi!”

If it’s possible, Eren starts riding him even faster than before, his hair is coming loose from it’s tie, his tongue is sticking out and he knows he’s panting like a dog, but he can’t bring himself to care in the slightest. He’s began drooling from the side of his mouth, so he gathers all the spit he can in his palm and reaches down to wrap it around Levi’s balls as he slams his ass down on the older man’s pelvis.

“Oh, fucking hell Eren!” Levi garbles as his balls are cupped and rolled expertly in time with Eren’s relentless pace, “Suck my nipples! Please Eren…put your mouth on them…then I think I can come for you…”

With a loud growl, Eren removes his hand from Levi’s groin and uses those same fingers to pinch one of Levi’s pink nipples while he leans over and sucks the other harshly in his mouth, licking and biting it as he continues rolling his hips as fast as he can.

“Come on sweetheart…think you can come just from me sucking on your tits, Levi? I always knew you were a pervert…come on you dirty boy…take what you want from me…” Eren says around Levi’s nipple, flicking his tongue across it in earnest as he fucks himself on Levi.

It’s Eren’s naughty words that bring him to the brink in the end, and with very little warning, Levi begins coming fast and hard inside his husband, who continues to move languidly around him until his much-needed release finally comes to an end. Levi is gasping and panting loudly by the time he’s stopped spurting rope after rope of hot come inside Eren’s sexy little body, and he winces when Eren pulls himself off his cock and leans over to give him an innocent kiss on the cheek.

“How was that, my love?” Eren asks, cheeks red and sweat sticking the loose strands of hair to his neck and face.

“Astounding…incredible…indescribable…I can’t think of enough words to be able to tell you how amazing that felt Eren…” Levi states breathlessly and Eren giggles again, and it’s then that Levi realises his lover is still to reach his own climax, and he plans on making it a memorable one, “Now, turn around sweetheart, let me see that little hole of yours…”

Eren shivers at Levi’s instruction, and swiftly shifts himself around so that he’s straddling Levi the other way now, his come filled ass practically in his husband’s face for him to see. Levi examines the red-rimmed hole and watches as the white, sticky substance begins releasing from Eren’s body in drips that hit him on the chest. He gently lifts his hand and runs the very tip of his thumb around the rim, rubbing the remnants of his own pleasure into Eren’s gorgeously tanned skin.

“So filthy…” Levi manages to say, almost reverently as he continues staring at Eren’s abused hole, “Now, come closer, let me get you all nice and cleaned up…”

A tremor runs up Eren’s spine when he realises what Levi is referring to, and he eagerly shifts his position so that his ass rests just over Levi’s face, his rock hard cock only just touching the hot skin of Levi’s chest, not enough to provide the friction he craves so badly.

When Levi dips his tongue inside Eren once again, licking his own come out of Eren’s sore ass, the younger man almost loses his grip on the bedsheets and presses his face into Levi’s thighs, biting one of them ever so gently as Levi thoroughly cleans him out. Levi takes his time, tracing his fingers up and down Eren’s legs before eventually stroking his stocking-clad feet that are resting near his head.

Eren moans at the action, always loving when Levi touches his feet in such a way, but Levi doesn’t linger, pulling his head away from Eren’s hole long enough to say “Take that ring off and sit on my chest facing me. Now.”

The demand leaves no room for argument, not that Eren would want to anyway, instead he clicks the little latch that releases his cock and the relief is almost instant. He can’t help but stroke himself lightly as he feels himself become freed from the constant pressure and stops suddenly when he remembers Levi’s request. He turns back around and perches himself just above Levi’s chest, hovering a little so he doesn’t place his full weight on Levi, remembering how Hange had mentioned that Levi’s lungs may have become a little more weakened following the accident. 

“Touch yourself, make yourself come, let me see it.” Levi chokes out as he sees Eren stroking his cock with wild abandon, squeezing and teasing himself, letting himself enjoy the feeling of the wonderful friction he’d been needing for hours now. He moans and sobs loudly at the sensation and the feeling of Levi assessing him so thoroughly, watching every flick of his wrist, every twist of his palm and squeeze of his fingers.

Eren tilts his head down and spits straight down on to his cock in order to lube it up just a little more, and it’s exactly what he needs as the slide of his palm across the hot organ is slick and delicious. His eyelids are flickering and his whole body is shaking as he tries to delay his orgasm as much as humanly possible.

“Levi! M’gonna come…where should I…”

“On my face.” Levi insists, “Come all over my face Eren.” 

And with that, Eren is spilling all over his own palm and spurting ropes of hot, sticky semen all over Levi’s beautiful features, painting him white and gasping for breath as his body stops trembling and wracking all over.

With a monumental effort, Eren finds the strength to lift his limbs over Levi and lays down on his back on the bed next to him. Without a word, they reach for eachother’s hands and Eren curls into Levi’s side, the raven-haired man placing a kiss on his younger husband’s forehead as they breathe each other in, relaxing and letting the fatigue seep into their still burning joints and muscles.

“I love you, Levi.” Eren says sleepily, head resting in the crook of Levi’s neck.

“I love you too, Eren. So much.” Levi responds, voice groggy and tired.

Eren chuckles at the sound of his husband, spent and satisfied from their arduous love-making, and it’s only then that he looks down and realises they never got round to taking Levi’s pants all the way off, and he’s still wearing the bra and stockings from the lingerie set. He shakes his head in exasperation, but ultimately is too tired to do anything about it. He knows he’ll have to get up soon to get himself and Levi cleaned up, and to get Levi comfortable in the bed without the wedge underneath him, but it can wait a little while longer.

Instead, he just basks in the afterglow and draws little patterns on Levi’s skin with his fingers absentmindedly.

“We can do this Levi, you and me.” Eren says, pulling his head away from the sanctuary of Levi’s neck and tilts his head to look at Levi, who is already watching him closely, “We can get through this, we can build a life together, one that we’ll both be happy in. Because I’ll never stop loving you, and I’ll always, always want you. So, believe me on this, you and I, that’s all that matters…we can do this as long as we’re together.”

Levi doesn’t say anything, instead he nods his head and gives Eren a shy smile, and Eren knows that for once without a shadow of a doubt, his husband truly believes him. Eren grins back at him and their lips meet in an intimate, loving kiss. 

Their lives may not be perfect right at this very moment, but they sure as hell could make it so, as long as they had each other, they could accomplish anything.

A husband with a disability is still a husband.

A lover with a disability is a still a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story, thank you all 😊


End file.
